Of Love Or Duty
by EZM2016
Summary: Arthur is in love with Merlin. The only problem is that Arthur is a Prince and not only is Merlin a man-servant but he is a sorcerer in a land that the penalty for practicing magic is death. Will they be able to make it work? With a meddling Lady and a King who hates all magic the road they've chosen will not be an easy one. Will they make it through or die trying? ArthurxMerlin
1. Morning Revelations

**A/N: THIS IS NOT MY STORY! I'M POSTING IT FOR A FRIEND!**

 **My friend Ben asked me to post this for him, since he doesn't use FF that much.**

 **Whatever comments you leave I'll be sure to pass on to him.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings: Violence; Abuse; Mature Audiences**

* * *

 _ **Of Duty or Love**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **"Morning Revelations"**_

* * *

"Good morning Arthur!" Merlin gleefully chirped. "Ok, time to get up."

"Go away!" Arthur moaned through my pillow.

"Come on Arthur, You have to get up." Merlin said shaking the young prince. "You have training to do, Order of the king."

"Damn you, dad." Arthur groaned, sitting up revealing his naked chest. He stretched his arms and showed almost every muscle in his chest. Merlin gulped and quickly spun around, hiding his gaze. "What is it Merlin? Oh come on, it's not like you to not talk much. You're quite chatty in the morning."

"Oh, um, sorry sire. It's just that I'm a bit tired this morning." Merlin said faking a yawn to show his point.

"No matter. You know you're chores while I train?" Arthur asked.

"Clean your chamber, wash your clothes, and polish the chainmail. Correct?" Merlin replied with an inaudible groan.

As Merlin was about to leave the room, Arthur began, "Merlin, I've been wanting to tell you something. But I couldn't find the words to do it. Oh, get over here!" And Merlin slowly and cautiously walked over to his master. Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulder and brought him close. "Merlin, you see, I've meet someone and I need your help. You know this person more than I do. Well, slightly."

"Would you like to inform me on who this lady is? Gwen, I presume? You know, I swear I've told you before…"

"Merlin." Arthur tried interrupting.

"Because, she's more of a sentimental person and things like…"

"Merlin." Arthur tried again.

"She's not too big on theatrics, but a good show never hurt anyone and you never know she may…"

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled and yet his man-servant continued to blabber on about Gwen and what Arthur could do about his apparent attraction to the woman. Merlin was talking while rummaging through one of his master's closets looking for an appropriate attire for the upcoming dinner with the king.

The Prince spun around looking for something to throw at Merlin to shut him up, instead he spun around and hit a table causing a number of things to fall. To his astonishment nothing hit the ground, looking up he saw Merlin's eyes were gold, his hands pointing at the papers and unknown wine that were suspended in midair.

With sudden realization, Merlin dropped his hands and began sputtering apologies for using his magic. The man-servant's eyes widened in horror as Arthur strode over to him, but Merlin stood his ground pressing his eyes together tight as Arthur drew closer, in fear of being hit before being sent to the dungeons to be killed. Arthur, on the other hand, walked over to Merlin calmly. The prince cupped the smaller boy's cheek softly, pressing his lips against the other boys.

"W-what are you doing?" Merlin managed to stutter out.

"What did it look like I was doing?" he responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," the shorter boy stuttered. "I guess the real question is why? Shouldn't you have killed me?"

"Am I that bad of a kisser? You would really prefer to be dead?" Arthur asked, sarcastically.

"Well, no! I mean you're quite a good but- wait, you know what I mean! Y-you saw me do magic, but, you're not going to kill me?" Merlin questioned.

"No Merlin. Because unlike my father, I have realized something. That being that not all magic is evil. And if I wasn't sure about that before, I am now. Because there is no way you could be evil Merlin, because, you're the person that I love." The prince finished as he pressed his lips against Merlin's again, with more passion this time.

Nothing could remain perfect for long. as Merlin pushed Arthur back and thought,

"Arthur, no. This," he said pointing back and forth between the two. "Won't work. You're going to be king and you need and heir. I can't do that. You need a queen, and I'm only a servant. This, no."

Arthur's heart broke. "But Merlin, I don't love anyone else. I love you. I've thought about it for a long time. But seeing that you obviously don't share the same views as me. I'm sorry, I should've thought more about it. I'm sorry." And Arthur began to walk out of the chamber, he was stopped by Merlin's hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur." Merlin said pleadingly, "Don't go. Please. Where go from here?" He asked.

Arthur found himself dumbfounded, the soon-to-be King was shocked at what he had heard Merlin say. "Wait, are you... telling me you love me too?"

"How couldn't I love a man like you? So caring and kind to everyone. Being your servant has been the best times of my life. I've seen so much and learned from the best. And don't get me started on your looks, I've had to watch you bathe. And I want to love you with all of my being…"

"Then why don't you? We can be together and run away, make our own life."

"Arthur, You're duty is to Camelot. You're going to be the king very soon and I want to love you but you're a prince, I'm a servant, There's no way we can be together."

"Then we'll keep it a secret. We'll wait these next few months out together and when I'm king you and I will be together, officially. I'll make it legal along with so many other things that my father won't allow. Merlin, I love you, and you love me. That's all that's important, not what anyone else thinks."


	2. A Knight Of Enjoyment

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 of my friend's story!**

 **I will pass any comments on to him.**

 **As always, feel free to contact me!**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 _ **Of Duty or Love**_

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **"A Knight Of Enjoyment"**_

* * *

"Father," Arthur began in the meeting room. "I am to believe that we are running low on a few of our supplies. Might I suggest that I go out on a hunt."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, take a few men."

"I think that stealth would be appropriate, I shall go with Merlin. He and I would be more likely to acquire more than going with a group, wouldn't you agree father?"

"Yes, well I suppose you're right, a good hunt needs to be plentiful and have stealth. Go, leave at dawn." Uther said coldly.

"Thank you, father." Arthur said as he left. The prince hastily walked down the numerous hallways and corridors that separated his chambers from the meeting hall. He ran through the doors and nearly slammed them shut scaring Merlin.

"Arthur!" Merlin said shocked. "What's going on?"

"Merlin, I just got us a free trip out of the castle and all to ourselves, with one price." Before Merlin could utter one complaint, Arthur quickly said, "It's only that we need to be able to bring back some game. I told my father that you and I are going for a hunt, but," Arthur brought Merlin in close to himself. "You know why." he finished as he kissed Merlin.

The prince cupped his cheek to deepen the kiss and amplify their ever increasing passion. As they broke their kiss Merlin's cheeks turned red hot as he stared at a fixed point on the ground. Arthur lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "Merlin, my love, don't be ashamed."

"Ashamed? No! Never. It's still just so surreal that you love me. I spent so many years watching as a new woman would take your heart, knowing that I couldn't. I'd sit idly by and watch as you got close and intimate while I was there crying because it wasn't me. Then, you'd go off on a quest and get wounded or nearly die, with me there almost about to die because of the thought of losing you. I'm just still somewhat nervous about us, but it's not you! I would never be ashamed of loving a man like you." Merlin said before giving Arthur a peck on the lips.

The sorcerer turned around to start packing for the trip, scouring through Arthur's closest was like digging for gold, but with a little work, Merlin is able to find enough appropriate clothing for the next few days. That was only one part of the picture, now he had to find food, water, and pack his own materials. When he arrived home, Gaius wasn't in. He was off with patients. Meaning he could immediately get ready and start packing. It wasn't too late in the evening, the sun was only starting to set when Merlin heard a knock on the door.

The sorcerer walked over, seeing that a cloaked figure was sneaking around. The figure looked left and right for what could only be guards of the king. The sorcerer slowly opened the door and the stranger tumbled in and closed the door. Panting deeply, the cloaked figure removed their hood, revealing none other than the prince himself who gave Merlin a small, passionate kiss.

"So are you ready?" He asked.

"For the hunt? Dawn is hours away and we need sleep before going, don't want to miss any game do we?"

"Then come back to the castle. Please? Sleep with me," Arthur said hugging Merlin from behind. Whispering in his ear, Arthur continued. "Merlin, please. I want my boyfriend next to me." His voice making Merlin melt as he nibbled his earlobe for extra emphasis.

Shrugging Arthur off his back, "Fine, I'll go. You're lucky I already had my stuff packed earlier today." he said as he headed off to his room and grabbed his packed satchel. "Lead the way, my lord." Merlin said causing Arthur to laugh.

As they arrived back to Arthur's chambers, Merlin hopped into the giant bed, that he himself had made earlier that day. "I never knew the bed was this soft!" He exclaimed. "I know I make it almost daily, but seriously!" Arthur just looked and laughed as Merlin played and wrapped himself in the blankets of the bed.

"Merlin, come on," Arthur said as he started to untie his shirt and take it off, causing the young sorcerer to blush at the sight of his lover. As Arthur approached the bed Merlin smoothed out the covers and made room for his prince. Merlin got out of the bed and looked at Arthur. "Merlin? What are you doing?"

"Sorry. I…" he stuttered. "I still feel a little strange being here."

"Don't worry my love." He said kissing Merlin's forehead. "It is different. But," he hugged Merlin. "But with you, it's better. Now, we best be going to bed. Agreed?"

Yawning, Merlin agreed and kissed his boyfriend, laying his head down on his chest. As their breathing began to synchronize, Merlin closed his eyes and feel off into a deep slumber.


End file.
